marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Summers (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Katherine Summers (wife, deceased); Cyclops, Havok (sons) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human turned into a Brood | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Francis Moore; Brian K. Vaughan; Steve Epting; Nick Napolitano | First = Tales From The Age of Apocalypse #2 | Death = Tales From The Age of Apocalypse #2 | Quotation = Children it's time -- -- For you to join your BROOD! | Speaker = Corsair | HistoryText = Christopher Summers was flying his family to safety in Canada when their plane was attacked by a group of Brood claiming to be the Shi'ar. Summers pushed his sons Alex and Scott out of the plane with their only parachute. He and his wife Katherine were abducted by the Shi'ar, and Katherine was killed shortly after. Meanwhile, Alex and Scott were raised by Sinister and eventually became Prelates under the rule of Apocalypse. Summers eventually led a mutiny against his captors and formed the Starjammers. For years the Starjammers tried to take their revenge on the Shi'ar, who were fighting a losing war of their own against the Brood. Tragically, on his way back to Earth to reunite with his sons, the Starjammers encountered the Brood, who implanted Summers with a brood egg that turned him into one of them. He was able to control it, but was captured by Apocalypse's forces upon arrival at Earth. For five years, Hank McCoy studied him, trying to figure out his odd DNA (changed by the alien species). Sinister kept Summers' presence on Earth hidden from his two sons. Summers eventually escaped, and found Joe Robertson who told him what his kids had become. He lost control of his Brood half, killed Robbie, infected him with a brood egg, and ran. Sinister sent Emplate, the Monets, Northstar, and Aurora after him, but Summers shot Emplate through the chest, killing him and frying the Monet's brains. He then blew up a car, knocking out Northstar and Aurora. Summers ran to a scavenger camp, where he killed and infected all of the scavengers and their intended victim Colleen Wing. Scott and Alex went after him, not knowing his true identity. They met up with him, and he convinced them that he was their father. They were attacked by two scavengers, Mister Hyde and Cobra and Summers almost lost control again. They ran to an old warehouse to find shelter from the coming storm. While sweeping the perimeter, Scott encountered a chained Misty Knight along with the bodies of Colleen Wing and the scavengers Christopher had slain. Scott and Knight returned to the warehouse, but Wing and the other "dead" bodies followed and attacked, transforming into Brood. They fought but lost ground until Sinister arrived to save them. Christopher lost control and fully morphed into a Brood. He attacked Sinister, then Alex, before regaining enough control to tell Scott to kill him. Scott reluctantly did so. Alex and Scott cremated his body. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Brood-infected Category:Summers Family Category:Brood Hybrids